


Eternity's Pattern - The Dual Adversaries

by DerpTart, Enrapture, Lamentai



Series: Eternity's Pattern [2]
Category: Eternity's Pattern
Genre: Angels, Demons, Gen, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Reapers, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpTart/pseuds/DerpTart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrapture/pseuds/Enrapture, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamentai/pseuds/Lamentai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a society where the afterlife is a mere concept created by humans, Demons and Angels fear true death. Complete destruction; a lack of existence. It's almost as though you've been given a second chance- but that kind of thinking is oh-too-naive. Beyond these boundaries, people pull the strings from above and watch as others dance on their strings.<br/>The Lockwood twins, Kale and Kristen, are two demons who work as bounty hunters. They are assigned to hunt down Kira Shikonai, a demon who has gone rogue and is on the run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity's Pattern - The Dual Adversaries

**Author's Note:**

> Our story begins just before their assignment, though. Rather, it begins while they're on a more personal mission.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

CHAPTER 1

** A Mildly Boring Train Ride **

* * *

 

  
_ Thump-thump. _  
_ Thump-thump._

The lulling thumps of the heartbeats pulsating around the train station as the creatures known as humans went about their daily lives unaware that there were such things as demons in this world. Why do I point out their heartbeats? Because, at this moment it was all Kristen Lockwood could focus on. The poor girl had been gifted, more like cursed really, with being able to hear the heartbeats of every living creature within a 40-mile radius of where she was standing at any given moment. She was incapable of silencing these heartbeats. Only when she was asleep or unconscious was she freed from it, but she could not live her second chance of life in a coma.

The heartbeats caused a bloodlust within the girl, and if it weren't for her twin brother she would have  _gladly_ tried to kill everyone around her. Despite being twins, the two only looked alike in their fashion sense and their bright golden eyes. Kale Lockwood was almost a foot taller than his older twin, and his black hair was messily combed towards his right beneath his tophat. The tophat wasn't just part of his style, though. Rather, it was tied to one of his abilities that he gained upon his rebirth. The hat to anyone else looks like just that, a hat. However, Kale is able to reach into the hat and pull out anything that he put in there at a previous time. The hat has an infinite interior, though the limit is that whatever is going into the hat must be able to fit through the hole of the hat. Luckily for Kale, the items in the hat also don't fall out when he places it upon his head, making it an excellent purse... though you may want to avoid calling it a purse.

The twins had arrived at the train station in perfect time, hoping to arrive with a smaller population of people. Kristen dressed in dark clothing, with her own tophat to match her brother's. Her hat was just a hat though, no infinite space within it. She was trying to hide the pulsating rhythms of the heartbeats by listening to her iPod. The iPod wasn't ordinary, just as Kale's hat wasn't. The iPod was able to tap into any frequency she chose, including listening in on nearby conversations. Right now, however, she was simply listening to a radio station.

Kale led the way, as he usually did. The only color on his outfit came from his green jacket, as the rest was black to coincide with his sister. He had a tendency of being overprotective, even though Kristen was more than capable of handling herself. Then again, she figured he had his reasons. After all, it was because she had been by herself that her eye had been ripped out by an angel. Now she wore an eyepatch over the missing eye, and gazed gloomily at the world before her. She wasn't unnatractive, rather it was her facial expressions and glares that kept others away from her. She had blue hair that just barely reached her shoulders, parted towards her left in a coincidental mirroring of her brother.

Normally, they would simply use one of the many elevators in Hell to travel to where they were going. However, this was not an assignment. They weren't allowed to use the elevators to travel anywhere directly. So, they had to take a train. They had purchased the tickets beforehand, since the walk out to here would be pointless if there weren't any seats left. Kristen wouldn't take it very well, to say the least.

Kristen, with heavy reluctance to do so, turned off her iPod and tucked it into the pocket of her jacket. She wanted to focus on what was around her, since they'd be in a closed space with other people. If luck was on their side, there were no angels on board. They looked out of the ordinary, most likely because they had no bags whatsoever. They wouldn't be on the surface for too long, and they could just take an elevator back down to Hell if they needed to. The elevators were hidden everywhere, and it was thanks to Kale's memorization skills that they knew where most of them were located at. The elevators all came down to the same place, and it was near impossible to sneak into Hell unnoticed.

The two made their way through the train, heading to where there appeared to be less people. Kristen let Kale knock on the door, even though she thought that they should just walk in. The train had started moving, and Kristen was going to be  _very_ irritated if they couldn't sit down soon. He felt relieved a little when the door opened, but he hadn't expected to see a young girl answering the door. "Hello! You wouldn't... happen to have an extra seat, would you?" Kale asked, with a mild nervousness to his voice. He didn't want to make a scene with Kristen, even if he could calm her down.

The girl smiled, and opened the door further to bring more relief to Kale. "Feel free to come sit, it's just me in here. It's too big for one person anyway," She said as she moved back to where Kale assumed she had been seated prior to their intrusion.

Kristen wasted no time in walking in and seating herself on the edge of the row of seats across from the girl, placing a decent amount of space between the two of them. She said nothing, rather just scowled in silence. No doubt she was listening to the girl's heartbeat. Kale, on the other hand, thanked the girl and closed the door behind himself. He took a seat, a vague smile on his face in contrast to his sister. Occasionally, he messed with his hat as though adjusting it or just looked out the window. He was curious about the girl, but didn't wish to pry too much. Finally, his eyes looked to the girl seated across from them as he spoke up, "So... this is a pretty big room for one person. I hope we aren't bothering you."

With a shake of her head, the girl replied, "You're not. My friend bought the ticket for me, I thought the room was unnecessary as well."

Kale feels relieved that they weren't bothering her, he would feel bad if they had been. Really, the room had been their last chance at isolation as Kristen had been unable to find an empty room. "I see," He says, his golden eyes glancing upwards casually. The glance was brief, before a look of alarm crosses his features upon realizing that he had missed a vital component of meeting someone. "How rude of me! My name is Kale Lockwood, and this is my sister Kristen Lockwood," He says then gestures to Kristen, who only replies by sending a glare his way and tries to stomp on his foot. Kale moves his foot out of the way, acting as though that hadn't happened and the grin remained on his face.

Confusion comes over Kale's face though, as the girl across from them begins laughing. Kristen also blinks a few times, one of her eyebrows rising up in equal confusion. Besides this, though, her facial expression didn't change. "Are you alright?" Kale asks, cautiously. The girl was still in a laughing fit, though she seemed to be making an attempt to control herself by placing a hand over her mouth.

Still laughing, she replied with, "You're named after a cabbage!"

A cabbage...? Saying that Kale was confused would be an understatement in the highest degree. He was relieved that nothing was wrong, but a cabbage? His eyes glanced to Kristen briefly, who only flashed him an impassive grin before returning her attention to the window.

Another moment of silence followed as the girl calmed down from her laughing fit. Kale spoke up again, to break the silence that had ensued after the laughter, "We're headed for Kendervale. What about you?"

"Havencrest," She replied simply as she stared out the window.

Another silence. Kale sighed softly, glancing to Kristen briefly.  _"Something is bothering you,"_ He thought towards her. Kale was capable of reaching into people's minds and using telepathy to hold conversations. The limitation to this was that he needed to make eye contact and he had to be around them for a while. With Kristen, he merely had to look at her. Once the conversation was started, he could hold the link until he decided to release it.

_"She isn't human, watch what you say. You're lucky our names didn't cause anything,"_ Her voice thought back with a tone of annoyance. The different creatures in the world each had different heartbeat frequencies. Based on the frequencies, Kristen was able to tell what species someone is. She could also figure out their emotions, based on how fast or slow the heart was beating.

Kale's facial expression didn't change, though they both looked towards the girl. If she knew who they were, she wasn't showing any reaction towards it. He blinked a few times when the girl looked over towards them and asked, "Are you from Kendervale?"

"Yes, we are," Kale replied, giving a light nod.

"I grew up there. I'm headed to visit a friend in Havencrest," The girl replied and looked to them briefly, before looking back out the window.

"Oh! The friend who bought the ticket for you?" Kale questioned curiously.

The conversation continues, with Kale providing most of the conversation starting points. Occasionally, Kristen would add an amusing comment at her brother's expense. However, other than that she remained silent and gazed out the window while she listened to the conversation between the two. Neither of them had really been overly social, even with Kale making an effort while Kristen preferred to be by herself.

When the train comes to a stop, the girl stands and places her bag over her shoulder. She waves to them both and leaves. Kristen lets out a sigh of relief once the door was shut, "Finally, a little more quiet."

Kale, in contrary to his sister's reaction, stood up and bounded over to the door. He had forgotten yet another step that came with meeting others. "Wait! What's your name?" He called after her, standing in the doorway of the car.

"Kira! My name is Kira Shikonai!" The girl shouted back, walking away still.

Kale waved, stepping back into the car. Kristen had swung her legs up onto the seat, claiming that side as hers in a mildly subtle manner. Kale took a seat where the girl had been sitting, not phased by the movement. Instead, he rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "Her name was Kira Shikonai. It sounds sort of familiar, I can't quite place it though," He said, his eyes gazing upwards as if trying to think back upon why the name was familiar.

Kristen flashed a faint glare towards him briefly, before moving her arms behind her head and closing her eyes. "I don't know, we have other concerns. I'm taking a nap, wake me when we get there," She said, with an irritated tone to her voice.

Kale gave a light nod followed by a sigh, his golden eyes wandering to the window. Kira Shikonai. He had to remember that name. It was familiar already, and with the knowledge that she wasn't human meant that she had to have been mentioned by some other Demons.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first chapter from the perspective of our beloved Lockwood twins. Or rather, my beloved until you grow to love them as I do. Anyway, like AvanduDivagen, I too will state for the record how their names are pronunciated.
> 
> Kale Lockwood  
> (Kay-uhl Lahk-"wood")
> 
> Kristen Lockwood  
> (Kris-tuhn Lahk-"wood")
> 
> I will also take this moment to apologize for Kristen's behavior in the future.


End file.
